


expectation–maximization algorithm

by CrimsonDream



Series: Mystery Box [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Data analysis (?), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream
Summary: 事实证明。大数据下赢球还是靠玄学。-2017圣诞节。
Relationships: César Azpilicueta/Thibaut Courtois, David de Gea/Juan Mata/Ander Herrera, Isco/Álvaro Morata
Series: Mystery Box [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910323
Kudos: 4





	expectation–maximization algorithm

**xG(oal).**

他从球场回家的时候没有开车，赶上了半路飘起的细雨。走进房门的时候衣服还没有湿，但吸进肺里的每一口潮气都让他感到了冷。

所以，比马德里和都灵更北是这种感觉。

和许多人以为的不一样的是，阿兹皮利奎塔每隔一段时间就要问他和伊斯科怎么样。毕竟论八卦，蒙雷亚尔是不行的，这个人只有和小年轻男朋友打COD时才能接到对面的电波信号。他说还好，用上了镜头前那个看起来既腼腆又尴尬的笑容。假的，西班牙人都有某种营业表情，彼此心知肚明，一看便知，虽然这扛不住对方下一次继续提起这个话题。

后来交了新女友的阿隆索宽慰他，说别介意，都这样，早来几年特里一样让你感受老妈子的温暖。

其实莫拉塔到现在也不习惯伦敦。

刚到队里的时候，他还不知道切尔西不成文的规矩是拍照不要带阿兹皮利奎塔，让他溜吧，反正比赛时不隐身就行。

他是好几周后才发现问题的，在机场。那天他们一起回国家队报道，莫拉塔先到，等来了一个刚回家收拾完行李的AZP。对方拖着箱子，老远冲他打了个招呼，突然暴涨到正常球员平均水平的着装品味让莫拉塔登机了还一愣一愣的。

……哦。

他想起来之前见过谁穿这套了。

接下来两个月他都在琢磨发生了什么，怎么发生的，直到法布雷加斯拍他的肩，说放弃吧，后卫的想法，我们进攻球员就别太计较了。当然他这话也不是很真，又或者皮克前锋属性太强，不过莫拉塔还是很感激副队长的平日帮助，投桃报李，把庆祝动作都不怎么想的人奶上了助攻榜。

只是恋爱相谈的话，阿兹皮利奎塔哪里是什么好对象。

他第一次遇到过圣诞还要干活，还是加倍干活，干到新年，干到五月。以前他在海滩上看其他人凄风苦雨，今年轮到伊斯科将他遗忘在狗窝角落。

——是不可能的。约好的事，莫拉塔可以不出现，他有很多理由，都很正当，而伊斯科没有理由。

对方在视频那头笑，即使静音也能听见汪汪声的那种。西班牙队里狗多猫少，这让莫拉塔想起年内最后一次国家队聚会时坐在布斯克茨和阿尔巴中间，笑起来露出牙齿的佩刀。他可能和卡索拉是远房鼹鼠亲戚，不会被做成“啊——！！！”的表情包的那种。

那个时候的伊斯科也像这样在他旁边，和他讲同样从其他人听来的谣言，怂恿他下次趁德赫亚和阿兹皮利奎塔都在的时候叫一声Dave，看是不是真的两个人都会回头。

莫拉塔试图捏他的鼻子，同时想了想库尔图瓦的脸色，最后被对方的胡子扎了一手。

FIN.

**xA(ssist).**

腿太长的缺点在于，他有时候需要对折才能坐进经济舱座位。

不过能挤兑一下邻座还是挺好的，德赫亚想，特别当你的邻座是讨厌被大个子压迫的家伙。

但他不是每次都能得逞。

天空体育最近推起了新数据，他们给门将画了个坐标轴，按防守喊爹和进攻叫爸来分。德赫亚在一头，埃德森在另一头，分别代表前者开大脚准头不怎么样和后者在门前挡枪还差口气（不是），虽然就现实地理而言他们明明更应该挨着。

库尔图瓦在图表中间，有时候和切赫离得很近，不过比起水平排位，这东西更接近风格描述，等到真正讨论谁是王者的时候，天空会拿出另一项数据，叫期待扑救。

不过那玩意德赫亚排名还是比库尔图瓦高。

xS几大参数，前面几项全都和前锋有关，全英超就这么20支队，四舍五入等于没说。只有最后一项库尔图瓦上赛季拿到了最高分，叫，守门员视野难度。

——简称你的队友站位到底能有多么坑比。

当你的门前每天都充斥着蓬松的头毛，蹲坑的残腿，还有男朋友丢球后和自己面面相觑的无语，以及他时不时太积极了送过来的乌龙，即使那个屁股再好看，都不如这个身高让人心动。

他只是在最复杂的环境中，挑了个最矮的。

或者说，注定要是那个最矮的。

德赫亚能明白这种选择，差不多吧，当年诺伊尔也最喜欢拉姆站人墙，虽然这位没什么别的心思。

如果马塔知道了，肯定会给他比个中指，然后埃雷拉再和他唠叨个五镑钱的。而他只是笑，任马塔握着他手腕的力度，就好像他缠紧的手套绷带。他的掌心和手背都是汗水，刚好一伸手就能擦在埃雷拉身上。

但谁都不在，那两个人留在曼切斯特，把他踹上了回国家队的飞机，只有阿兹皮利奎塔在旁边因为太挤了而一直皱眉。

他蠢蠢欲动，还是决定下次再伸手摸一下对方的脸。

FIN.

**xS(ave).**

库尔图瓦站在门口，按了自家门铃三秒后开始掏钥匙。

即使不进门，他也能感觉到有什么问题。

这倒不是说他就真的有什么问题，更接近从国家队回来后被调高的敏锐。科克前几天在INS上给阿兹皮利奎塔点了个赞，然后给他私信了个拇指，不知道几个意思。

库尔图瓦决定当做是对方下周要来伦敦，终于想起来和地主打个招呼。

他的同居人早就到家，把音响开得略大而没听见他的脚步。库尔图瓦看着电视上的战况，他不用死盯门将位置都能一眼看出来这个阵容和上周有什么区别。

“新阵容？不错啊。”

终于意识到这房间里多了个人的阿兹皮利奎塔跳了起来，差点把手柄甩出去。库尔图瓦抱臂看他，后卫咳了一声，决定先发制人，理直气壮，一脸愤愤连声音都大了好几个分贝。

“我没氪金！”他说。“而且大卫比你好用多了！”

有进步，至少这次他的脸没全红。

其实这也没什么，就是阿兹皮利奎塔讨厌输，只要能变强了，不介意也变穷了——何况他还变不穷，毕竟如果没有库尔图瓦收拾，这个人连看个网球都选择穿赞助商的。

根据法布雷加斯的口供，他认识最重度的氪金大佬是他远在诺坎普的发小，会拔电源插头的那个。在你罗哥百般难抽，全民都摆大巴的情况下，至少也要一个欧巴孙，FIFA届的孔明，虐菜圈的梅林——虽然那都是上个版本的事了。

而现在，库尔图瓦肯定对方确实没氪，证据是上一周球队的门将还是他，这一周就换成了其他人——而德赫亚比别的谁都贵一个数量级。

“没关系，”库尔图瓦坐在沙发另一头，决定拿出回国家队练了一个星期马里奥赛车的手速。“打的菜，你买谁都不行。”

然后他连续五盘没有输过，开始在每一个进球后面换着花样按庆祝动作。这和把人扒了裤子按在膝盖上打屁股有什么差别？等轮到dab的时候对方终于恼羞成怒，扑过来就想抢他的手柄。

他们在沙发上滚作一团，库尔图瓦伸手去挠他的腰，用上了扑救速度和身材优势。不赖皮的情况下，他们打FIFA通常六四开，但门将不介意男朋友对外把胜率调整到五五，反正他有的是碾压项目。

而现在，这个人正被他按在身下，仰着头一边喘气一边笑。那些在夏天晒出来的球衣印子已经褪到看不太清，在灯下的皮肤都是一片差不多的白，只有那双眼睛里专注地映着他的脸。

每个星期，库尔图瓦有百分之七十的工作时间可能都在看阿兹皮利奎塔的后颈和头顶，而这个人带着队长袖标走通道的时候从不回头。

FIN.


End file.
